


In Love With my Roommate

by Des_Ambrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, guy x guy, roomies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Todd Angelo and Scott Rose are best friends who live in an apartment together. They are both students at the college in town, but do their classes at their apartment.Scott is a player of sorts and always gets drunk, bringing random people back to the apartment to screw. Todd is jealous of it since he has a huge crush on him and he would rather it be him getting the love.What will happen after one night where Scott takes Todd to bed instead of a random person?





	1. Oops

My roommate Scott always comes back to the apartment drunk and always has some girl with him because he picked her up at a bar. I hate it because I have a secret crush on him, but there's no way that I'm going to tell him that at all and I hear the door to the apartment open. 

Scott comes in and says “Todd! There you are.” I get up off the couch and go to him, getting the door closed as I say “Scott be quiet.” He is laughing and holding onto me as I get the door to our apartment locked. I help him to his room, sighing softly because it's so unlike him to come back alone and he says “all the people were just not in the mood for sex tonight....I don't get it.... I always find a person, fuck them, and then go back to my daily life.” I say “sorry that you couldn't find anyone Scott.” I can't believe how drunk he is and the smell of alcohol is strong on his breath. I get to his room, walking him into the room and he is mumbling about things. 

I get him to his bed, putting him down on it and I look at him. I shake my head for a moment, but I soon find myself on the bed with him and my back is against his chest. Scott's face is near my neck and he whispers “don't go Todd.” I bite my lip as I feel his arm around me and I say “I'm not going to go anywhere.” He laughs softly and I soon shiver when I feel his fingers under my chin. He says “mmm you seemed to have liked that.” I blush deeply as I feel him grab my chin tightly and I go to speak, but he puts his fingers in my mouth. I mumble softly against them as I have no choice, but to suck on them and he whispers “good boy.”

He removes his fingers from my mouth and I lay there on my side panting a little because I need to breathe. I feel him start taking my pants off and I say “Scott....wait...” He gives me this very hungry look and I shiver under his gaze. I can't stop him as he soon gets my boxers off and I watch him get his off. I bite my lip again as he lays back down behind me and I gasp when I feel his finger enter me. I close my eyes as I tilt my head back a little bit and Scott uses his free hand to grab my chin. 

I tremble a little under his touch as he moves his finger in and out. He says “you're tight Todd. You're a virgin. I can tell.” I go to speak, but he soon covers my mouth and I let a moan out into his hand as I feel a second finger go inside. I can't believe that he is doing this to me and I whimper in need because I can't fight it. I want him to fuck me so badly and I just want to give in. I feel him pull his fingers out and I soon feel his cock against my ass. He says “might hurt a little, but the pain will go away soon.” 

He enters me without any other warning causing me to gasp loudly into his hand and his other hand wraps around my cock. I grab onto his arm, digging my fingers into it as I moan into his hand when he starts moving. I close my eyes as I blush more and I moan louder. I feel Scott move his hand and he says in a low tone “moan for me.” I let my mouth fall open as I moan out louder, moaning his name because damn it feels so fucking good and I grip onto his arm tighter as he strokes me. 

He starts thrusting harder and faster into me, causing me to moan his name even louder. I'm sure the neighbors can hear us, but I don't care right now because my crush is fucking me. I feel him stroke me very fast and I feel him hit my sweet spot, causing me to squirm. He says “good boy. Cum for me Todd.” I tilt my head back further as I arch my back, pushing onto him more as I soon cum on his hand and he soon grips my hip. He gets really fast and really hard with his thrusts. I grip onto the sheets very tightly as I moan very very loudly and he soon thrusts into me one last time, cumming inside of me. He pulls out of me and I lay there panting. I can hear Scott mumbling to himself and soon I hear him snoring. I look at him and sigh softy. What we did means nothing and I get up carefully. 

I get my boxers and go to the bathroom to get a quick shower, washing off what we just did and I get out just a quick as I got in. I put my boxers on as I head to my room, looking to Scott's when I see him all curled up on his bed and he's sleeping so peacefully. I close his door before going to my room, shutting the door behind me as I walk to my bed. I lay down on my bed and lay there thinking about what just happened, sighing very loudly. I doubt it will be anything. Maybe I should give up on this crush. I close my eyes as I soon drift off to sleep and hug one of the pillows.


	2. Going Forward

I can't believe that Scott and I had sex last night. Sure it was only because of him being drunk, but I guess I wanted there to be something more and I doubt that's going to happen. I sigh softly as I lay there on the bed, feeling a shooting pain in my lower back as I lay and I hide my face in my pillow. I must have started crying at some point last night when I went to bed, but I don't remember it at all and I sniffle as I keep my face in the pillow. I hear movement from outside of my bedroom and I listen to him walk around. I know it's Scott and I bet he doesn't even realize what we did, shaking my head as I sigh. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and Scott asks "Todd you in there? Can we talk?" I think about it as I soon say "come in." 

The door opens and I look over to Scott who is in only his boxers. He comes over to my bed after he closes the door and I feel him sit down on the other side of it. He looks a bit upset and I ask "what did you want to talk about?" Scott sighs and asks "who was it that I slept with last night?" I slowly sit up and I say "well it had to have been a random person from the bar." I need to get away from him so that he doesn't find out that it was me that he had sex with and he also took my virginity. I slowly get off the bed and walk to my dresser, more like limp. Scott says "it couldn't have...... Todd are you limping? Why are you limping?" I turn to him when he comes over to me and I say "I'm not limping. I'm fine." I wince when my lower back bumps into the dresser and Scott looks at me with concern. 

Scott says "Todd tell me what the fuck is going on." I look down as I bite my lip, thinking about what I should tell him and I soon say "y-you didn't bring anyone home last night." Scott seems confused by my words and I look at him as he backs up. He turns away from me and soon he leaves my room. I shake my head as I stand there, looking at the floor as I feel the tears forming again in my eyes and I soon sit on my knees. Why does he seem so upset about it? It was just an accident and he's all worried about it. 

*Scott's POV*

I can't believe that I fucked Todd last night. I remember parts of it and I'm still trying to get it out of my head. I hate to admit it, but it was actually the best sex that I've had in awhile and I sit outside of the apartment. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I fucked him and he is acting as if nothing happened. Maybe I should just let it be that way. Act as if nothing happened, but that will eat me alive if I do that. I groan softly as I sit there with my back against the wall and I shake my head. I don't get it at all, but I can't get past this. I need to figure out something and quick.

I get up off the floor and go back into the apartment, seeing Todd limping to the couch. He looks to be in so much pain and I hurry over to him, helping him to the couch. I say "you should be careful." He flashes me a smile and says "oh I'm fine. Just a bit sore. You better get ready to go out and do your usual routine." I think about it and I say "not today or tonight." Todd looks at me a bit confused and he asks "why not?" I sigh and say "I'm going to stay here and take care of you today." 

*Back to Todd's POV*

I don't understand why he thinks he has to stay here to make sure I'm alright, I mean I'm fine and just a bit sore. I say "alright Scott." I'm not in the mood to try and argue with him about it so I'll just let him take care of me today and hopefully we can just move on. I just want to move forward and be done with the sadness that's in my mind. I soon gasp when I feel Scott pick me up and he carries me to my room, putting me on my bed soon and I look at him. He says "you're going to stay in bed and rest. I'll be right here with you for the time being." I lay there on the bed as I feel him lay next to me and I sigh quietly. I guess I can't be so down about everything and I soon just close my eyes as I lay there. I slowly drift off to sleep for a nap.


End file.
